Eterno
by SunaRen
Summary: Porque existe lo que es imperecedero en el corazón de los hombres, algo tan intangible como un sentimiento.


**Disclaimer: Todo de Oda-sensei. One Piece, a él le pertenece.**

**Advertencias: **Lemon/Lime (yaoi). Repetición (intencionada, pero repetición igual). Cursilería. Bandidaje (?).

**Estructura:** One-Shot.

**.**

**.**

**. **

* * *

_¡Ha sido encontrada!_

_¿Qué? La eternidad._

_Es el sol mezclado_

_con el mar._

* * *

Gaviotas; espuma; arena.

El día radiaba imponente a primeras horas de una nueva mañana en algún islote perdido del Grand Line. Se oía la frescura de las aguas, la gracia encantadora y discreta de las hojas negándose al coqueteo de la brisa y el graznido de las aves sobrevolando la costa.

Guijarros; rocas; arena.

Casi bordeando la playa, montículos de roca blancuzca se apiñaban por doquier. Encima de una elevación rocosa, y colgado a una bota de cuero negro, un sombrero de paja. Y pegado a estos dos, otro sombrero, altivo y elegante en comparación a la desgastada paja; como pertenencias de nadie, coronaban la mansedumbre de céfiro, anclados en la dureza estática del pedrusco. Una brusca exhalación quebró el aire, a la vez que un brazo desnudo con una botella de ron nacía de la roca.

Cada tanto alguna resaca extraviada lo acosaba en las mañanas. Por lo demás, se había acostumbrado a ello. La densa somnolencia hallaba su remedio en un trago de ron, eso era sabido por todo el mundo. Que Ben no lo supiera era algo que no tenía remedio. Pero su viejo camarada no estaba ahí para despuntar el vicio de lo que no sabía.

Bostezó. Tragó la sal húmeda y fresca del comienzo de una nueva jornada. Un pirata se levantaba con el sabor crudo de lo que ha de comenzar, y apenas tenía horas de sueño; así lo exigía la vida en el mar. Atiborró su garganta del alcohol que se confundiría con su sangre; era suficiente para recalentar su vigor.

Shanks observó, observó la frontera ilusoria que tantas veces, todas las veces, toda su vida, había hecho latir en él un venturoso anhelo. Siempre estaba ahí, la aventura, el viaje, invitándolo desde más allá de la frontera, esa que era ilusión.

Porque no existía lo finito en los ojos profundos, aguanosos, destellantes, que se reflejaban en los suyos propios, en un trance especular, contemplativo. Un pirata era libre en el mar; éste no lo ataba a un destino predecible o arquetípico, arrojarse a la mar era tentar la fortuna, buena o mala o, como descubrió con el tiempo, indiferente a todo juicio maniqueísta.

Para él, no se trataba de ser quien quisieras ser, sino de terminar de cualquier manera—ser mortal, equivalía a un fin después de todo.

Era divertido si lo pensaba de ese modo, al menos Ben solía reírse de él. En cambio, al señorito "Te mataré si ese es tu destino", no pareció hacerle ninguna gracia—era tímido, el muy pillo—; lo había mirado como se estudia en silencio las posibles trayectorias de una pulga y había aceptado el ron sin decir nada. Él mismo se lo había buscado: ¡no, que él no era una pulga!, pero que le cosquilleó las plumas, le cosquilleó las plumas. Después de todo, tanta fijación hacia su persona… Había nacido así, derecho nato.

A Shanks le hacía gracia que, a pesar de ser su compañero el más—interiormente— entusiasmado con sus idilios furtivos, fuera él quien tuviera que tomar la iniciativa en cada ocasión.

Porque ya eran varias, varias desde aquel primer convite de ron. El vuelo acechante del halcón no había vuelto a ser igual: el cariz de "duelo", del famoso y sempiterno— y a veces fastidioso —"Te reto a un duelo", había cambiado sutilmente de significancia. Las espadas se encontraban, sí, pero acababan enredándose, como si en vez de acero sus armas estuvieran hechas de estambre, y finalmente retozaban, entre hierba, espuma, arena, y una vez lodo, y otra vez sitios que no le venían a la mente de buenas a primeras, ignorantes de dónde comenzaban los límites del otro— nueva noción de infinito sobre la que cavilar al respecto —, tan enredados, tan ensimismados, tan tergiversado el rumor sobre los famosos duelos entre dos grandes— grueso, gozoso, gemido —y poderosos— potente, pícaro, pene —, hombres— homosexuales, hormonas, hedonistas —del Grand Line.

La mañana se iría con un bostezo y sería una pena que Mihawk la dejara ir, tan húmeda, tan temprana.

El barco de los piratas de Akagami zarparía esa tarde, y el capitán estaba avisado de que zarparía con o sin él abordo. El barco era suyo, sí, pero, como señalara el muy listillo de su segundo, el tiempo no, no le pertenecía ni a él ni a nadie. Y si Ben decía a la tarde—no él, el capitán, sino Ben—, se hacía a la tarde.

Y si Shanks no llegaba, pues mala suerte, era cosa del tiempo que no se detenía, no anclaba, no se dejaba subyugar por pretensiones, ni nadaba tampoco, cosa que habría de hacer el pelirrojo en última instancia si no quería perder a su tripulación, al barco, a Ben. No sería la primera vez… Y el agrio señorito de los ojos de miel se quedaba atrás, mirando, sin remordimientos, como si no le hubiera rogado que le hiciera el favor de alcanzarlo hasta los suyos.

Mirar, era algo que Taka No Me hacía perfectamente. Cualquiera con vista puede hacerlo, pero Shanks sabía que pensarlo de ese modo era una estupidez. No cualquiera puede "mirar", para eso hay que tener una "mirada", así de lógico y profundo era el lineamiento de sus pensamientos. Taka No Me tenía una, y que contrastaba sonoramente con esa falacia de buen señor, una mirada que recordaba a un predador, fiera, fulgurante. Cuando era observado por él, algo dentro suyo se estremecía, y el capitán pelirrojo no era precisamente de los que se acobardan.

No, no cualquiera puede "mirar", y para él, Mihawk no era cualquiera.

Shanks ladeó su desnudez, y junto a él, el cuerpo tendido y reposado de su eterno rival le recordó a sus dedos el blanco raso de la piel, la fibra de los músculos; como magnetizada al compás de la respiración, posó su mano en la onda ascendente y descendente del abdomen y se apoderó de la tibieza repentina del contacto. Su señorito dormía— como un lirón, irónico —, y era de sueño pesado, así como de un humor muy susceptible a los exabruptos. Tan delicado…, había de no ser rudo entonces.

La botella de ron permanecía a medio enterrar en la arena, a la altura del rostro lampiño e inconsciente del moreno. Shanks levantó su mirada, colado su cuerpo entre las piernas, largas y blancas y melancólicas, ligeramente abiertas; el aroma que incitaba el atrevimiento de su lengua era en esa mañana aun más fuerte que el día anterior. Fuerte aroma, incitante, exudado de la carne entre sus labios.

El oleaje continuo, el coro de gaviotas, la luz, se agolparon en sus párpados, se atropellaron contra la pared sensitiva de su conciencia; el rededor lo invadía y era inusual el placer que encontraba en ello. Mihawk exhaló con sonora satisfacción. Profundo era el sosiego que hallaba en el roce enaltecedor de la boca que adivinaba y se dibujaba a sí misma.

Extendió una mano para posarla sobre la roja cabellera; Shanks sintió los dedos enredarse en los hilos de su cabello, alzó la mirada hacia el dormilón que finalmente abría sus ojos, y se relamió con una sonrisa.

El moreno nada dijo mientras su alborotador de sueños se deslizaba para colocarse encima de él, frente a frente, abandonando al flácido y húmedo miembro que gozara en su cavernosa concupiscencia; evidenciaba buen humor y un entrañable brillo indefinible; pero Mihawk no correspondió su extrovertido ánimo, sin que eso le impidiera corresponder el desliz vertiginoso y suave con el que su afanoso compañero mantuvo sus alientos fundidos; irremediablemente prensados, sintió el peso del pirata oprimirse contra él y su mente se tiñó de rojo cuando los vellos impúdicos se restregaron en sus piernas con una voluptuosa ingenuidad.

—Buenos días.

Shanks le sonrió al rostro de su señorito, envuelto en una seriedad injustificada. Vio cómo arrugaba la nariz, en un gesto que casi podía pasar por discreto.

—Apestas—sentenció.

El aludido profirió una leve exclamación de sorpresa, pero sin embarrarse su humor.

—Dijiste lo mismo anoche, pero no pareció importarte tanto—dijo, burlón.

—Apestas más que anoche.

—¿Y si hago esto, apestaré menos…?

Con las palmas apoyadas sobre la arena, a los costados del moreno, el otro movió su cadera, adoptando una cadencia con la que atrapó a ambos en el roce sensible y el calor incipiente. Mihawk enarcó una ceja pero nada dijo, hasta que sus manos acariciaron el movedizo trasero acoplándose a la intención del envión, lento pero certero.

Entonces, Shanks lanzó una carcajada, deteniéndose en el acto. El señorito se limitó a amonestarlo con la mirada, sin quitar las manos de su trasero.

—Es cierto que apesto; tú también apestas, apestas a mí—dijo, dedicándole sus ojos, profundos y brillantes— Iré a bañarme.

No pensaba hacerlo realmente; y así como quiso, fue; Mihawk lo retuvo, con excesiva prontitud, enredando sus piernas de guerrero al cuerpo de su rival y obligándolo a apegarse más a él. Era tan impulsivo…

—¿Quieres bañarme tú?—inquirió con falsa perplejidad.

—Quiero— remarcó, punzantes sus cuencas ambarinas —que te calles.

Manipulado por manos diligentes el ron profanó la recóndita oscuridad del vientre, ora frío, ora caliente, preso de un escalofrío empapado y ebrio. La boca de la botella tenía cabida en la forjada y lúgubre elasticidad de esa negrura que no se puede ver, ya tan penetrada. Y luego de la botella, el trago mejor, ansiado y ardiente, de esos que te hacen recobrar el espíritu, que colmaban el cuerpo, imponiéndose al disgusto y al dolor de los días; porque el mar, que era curvas de mujer, bucles ondeantes, atributos sinuosos y rimbombantes, también era pena, dureza, amargura.

El bebedor de ron, disfruta de estar embriagado, de ser embriagado, y de dejarse llevar por esas olas, por esa cautivante mujer, por esa corriente que era más fuerte que uno, sin importarle nada más que la botella en la mano, la canción que entonan sus labios, y la embriaguez.

A Shanks le gustaba sentirse de esa manera, Shanks era un bebedor de ron.

Entrecortados, tan ajenos y tan propios, los gemidos borbotaron, efervescentes, de entre el chapoteo repetitivo y constante en esa oscuridad caldeada, absoluta e hirviente.

Shanks fue capturado por esa mirada que sabía mirar y algo en él se estremeció en el ritmo creciente de esa rivalidad jurada entre ellos, hasta acabar tendido, quebrado y vacío, sobre la arena.

...

Congregadas en la costa, con sus cabezas siempre en alto, poseedoras de una rectitud infinita y blanca, las gaviotas eran observadas por los ojos del halcón.

Sentado en la roca, vestido ya, pero con el torso desnudo, Mihawk recorría con la vista la playa. Su sombrero, a un lado, era acariciado en su pluma por la brisa suave y cálida de la tarde. El sombrero de paja permanecía imperturbable.

Detrás de él, el pelirrojo se colocaba sus prendas, preparándose para la partida. Lo sintió acercarse.

—Esto es hermoso…—Shanks inhaló el aire joven y salitre en sus pulmones. El moreno parecía absorbido por sus ratos de silencio—. ¿Sabes?—Dudó un poco, aun sabiendo que él no se reiría—, me gusta pensar, cuando lo observo, que el sol mezclado con el mar es la mismísima eternidad. —El reflejo áureo del océano parpadeaba entre la espuma y las gaviotas; como el otro no dijo nada, continuó:— Y me siento dichoso cuando lo pienso de esa manera; es natural, porque soy pirata y amo el mar, aun cuando no lo era… Pero lo que quiero decir, es que esto que siento es eterno. No elegiría otra cosa u otra persona que no fuera el mar. ¿Y tú…

Ambos dirigieron su atención al oeste; el rugido de un cañón entorpeció la, hasta entonces, impasible calma, y podía verse, a lo lejos, la silueta de un barco.

Shanks soltó una exclamación y echó a correr sin pensárselo dos veces, con sus dos espadas a cuestas, su tesoro de paja, y la terrible posibilidad de que Ben se apropiara de la capitanía del barco. El moreno lo observó alejarse sin dar señas de hallarse ofendido por el exabrupto de los acontecimientos, al contrario, parecía extrañamente relajado, sumido en cavilaciones invisibles.

De pronto, la llameante cabellera se volteó y su mirada perdió la rígida seriedad de su carácter.

—¡No olvides la Vivre Card!¡No puedes ser el único que tenga una!¡Yo también quiero encontrarte!

Y sonrió para él, por última vez en ese día.

* * *

_"Podrá nublarse el sol eternamente**/**Podrá secarse en un instante el mar**/** […] Podrá la muerte cubrirme con su fúnebre crespón**/**pero jamás en mí podrá apagarse…"_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

No voy a aclarar a quién le corresponde cada cita, pero sí he de remarcar que no son mías. Y sospecho que los verdaderos autores estarán removiéndose en su tumba, pero dejemos a los muertos de lado (sin embargo, hagamos un minuto de silencio... Listo, gracias).

Eso sí, tengo que mencionar a Becquer. Porque la culpa de mis cursiladas, en gran parte, las tiene él, que encima no me cae del todo bien. Sucede que cada tanto sus poemas me vienen a la mente y no puedo evitar infectarme por una estúpida necesidad (o necedad, como prefieran) de utilizarlos en lo que estoy escribiendo. Es como un asaltador de cunas (?)

Está bien, está bien... el último poema es de él (y de paso, no lo publiqué completo). Ustedes dirán: "Además de ser una cursilada, ese poema no tiene nada que ver con nada" Oh, pues bueno, pensarlo así es estar en la equivocación más errónea. Fatalmente errónea. Confío en que el lector tiene imaginación suficiente como para articular por sí mismo el porqué de ese poema (y de paso, cubrir las faltas de la autora...)

Nada, sólo quería comentar lo de los poemas. Espero, lector, que hayas disfrutado la lectura!^^

_Opiniones, correcciones, impresiones, esa libido que te nace por momentos, esa rima de Becquer... ; estoy abierta a todo ello. _


End file.
